


Pushing the bitch button

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: #ficletinstruments [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #ficletinstruments, Angry Alec Lightwood, Angry Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec AU, Retirement, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Magnus works for Cat and Ragnor in their renowned advertising agency, very successful, he can claim with complete pride. His pride, however, has cracked since a certain Alec Lightwood (renegade scion of a competing advertising company, just called: "The Interloper") has joined the company.On the day his best friend Ragnor retires, the farewell celebrations make Magnus a little bit sentimental. It wasn’t that he would never see Ragnor again, but still. An era came to an end.





	Pushing the bitch button

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Der Eindringling!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081560) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin)
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> #ficletinstruments week 13 **Prompt:** University lecturer. Battling for the best lecture hall / office space leads to all the feels
> 
> I don't quite fulfill the prompt. I only read "Battling for the best lecture hall / office space leads" and completely ignored "University lecturer". I hope you like it anyway.

_There he is, The Interloper. Laughing with my friends. Holding a champagne flute in his long, slender fingers. _

Magnus’ sigh was partly due to the annoyance of his own inconsistency. How was he supposed to uphold his grudge for that man when his sight weakened Magnus‘ knees. Black suit, charcoal shirt and tie. Even the pocket square fitted perfectly. His attempt to tame his hair into something like a hairstyle only aroused even more the desire to drive his hands through it as it was already the case with Alec’s usual out-of-bed-look.

Magnus needed a moment for himself and headed for the washrooms.

On the way back, he passed the offices. The fleeting sight took a moment to be processed in his brain. Magnus took four steps back to make sure he hadn’t seen wrong.

Alec ran his hands almost tenderly across the empty surface of the desk, leaned back in the comfortable chair, clasping his hands behind his head.

Infuriated, Magnus entered the office. „You don‘t really consider occupying this office.“

Alec straightened and looked at Magnus, who didn’t avert his gaze for a second. Alec stayed calm, though his eyes sparkled. „There can be no question of ‚occupying‘. It will be assigned to me.“

That smug grin on Alec’s face provoked Magnus more than his good upbringing should allow. Magnus crossed his arms over his chest. „I know how to prevent that. Ragnor’s office is rightfully mine.“

Alec rose up from the chair and set up his imposing size in front of Magnus. „What’s your problem? From the moment I joined the company, you were bitchy to me.“

Magnus dropped his arms, clenching his hands into fists. „Bitchy?“

„Yes, bitchy. I’ve never been anything but nice and polite. I’ve offered to work with you several times. Should I repeat your rude answers? No? Isn‘t that necessary?“ Alec’s voice grew louder, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Magnus took a step toward Alec. „I have managed very well without you so far.“

From that moment everything escalated very quickly. The voices grew louder, the arguments more heated, the accusations ever petty, until both stood closely together, breathing heavily.

Suddenly Magnus realized their yelling contest for what it really was: Foreplay.

Shortdecided, he grabbed Alec by the lapels and kissed him. He almost expected Alec to push him away, but to Magnus‘ surprise and joy, Alec cupped Magnus‘ face with both hands and deepened the kiss.

„Finally!“ Sounded it from the open door.

Magnus watched as Cat and Ragnor pulled out bills, not even trying to make it somehow secretly, to put it in Raphael’s waiting hand, who didn’t even have the decency to be properly ashamed.

„You had taken a bet?“

„Cat and I since Alec’s job interview. Raphael got in on Alec’s first day at work.“

Magnus snorted, stretched out his arm, gave the door a shove, and slammed it into his friend‘s face. He turned back to Alec. „Where were we?“

Alec just grinned and kissed Magnus again.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ The volume of your voice does not increase the validity of your argument. ~


End file.
